


Moonlight

by SoraHarukawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, I died writin this, It's a cute fanfic, M/M, don't take this seriously, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHarukawa/pseuds/SoraHarukawa
Summary: Mao and Ritsu share a night together.





	Moonlight

The night fell as twilight brought the darkness upon the world, and the moon shined through the window. It was night after a long and tiring day, and Ritsu had insisted on staying with Mao for the night.   
"So much.. paperwork to finish.. I'll get it done if I pull an all nighter." Mao sighed as he began to work through the many files, signing documents, reading conditions...  
"Maa-kun."  
Mao turned around and remembered Ritsu was there as well. He seemed to look comfortable sleeping on his bed, which, Mao thought was cute, but didn't want to admit.   
"Ritchan? Do you need anything?"  
"I wanna cuddle you to sleep~"   
As cute as Ritsu was, and how much Mao needed sleep, he found it hard to say no, but he had to.  
"Ritchan, I'm working on this stuff right n--"  
"That's lame. That can wait later..." he sighed. "Maa-kun, I need youuu..."  
"I'm sorry, but--"  
"That's mean. Maa-kun doesn't care about me.."  
"Ritchan, I do! But--"  
"Good, then get in the bed. Don't make me wait."  
Mao definitely couldn't say no this time. "Fine..." He put down his pen and got on the bed next to Ritsu. Almost instantly, Ritsu put his arms around Mao -- which caught Mao by surprise for a bit, making him blush.  
"Maa-kun is so nice~" He put his head into Mao's chest, warming up to him. "You're so warm..."  
Mao was blushing heavily. Sure, they've done this many times in the past, but it still gets him all the time.   
"Oh..~? You're heating up a bit.. are you blushing?" Ritsu looked at Mao's reddened face, and laughed. "Ufufu, how cute~"  
"Ri-Ritchan.." Mao said, flustered, "Not too long, okay..?"  
"No. Sleep with me the whole night... it's not nice when you leave meeeee..."  
Mao sighed. What was he gonna do with all that paperwork?  
Oh well. He's here, he's gay, and he's gonna procrastinate.  
"Okay, Ritchan." Mao laughed a bit. He kissed Ritsu on the cheek and pulled back.   
They continued on like that for a bit, cuddling and kissing each other, playing with each other's hair, and they enjoyed every second of it.

"Maa-kuuun.. we should.."   
Mao felt Ritsu's hand reach down to his private area, and Mao flushed red again.  
"Wh.. what are you doing...?"  
"I wanna see Maa-kun naked.."  
Ritsu began to pull off Mao's pants, but then, suddenly, a loud noise came from outside.  
"WE LOUD VOICE! U!"  
Mao rushed to the window and the glass broke as the entirety of UNDEAD crashed in, holding electric guitars and microphones.   
Ritsu got out of the bed and stared at the four who had just intruded. 

"Anija, what the fuck."


End file.
